Under His Shade
by Byakurai
Summary: One-shot SASUxSAKU The rain is so unexpected. No one knows when it will start or when will it end but when it starts, lot of wonderful and unexpected events occurs. A bit OOC


AUTHOR NOTES: Well, I just made some changes in this fic and right now, I'm a bit busy because of college that is why I post fics that are rewritten/edited...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Under his Shade

* * *

Sakura waited under her school's covered walk hoping that the strong rain would finally stop.

"Oh man! I should've joined Hinata when she offered me a ride home. Now everyone is gone." Sakura sighed.

It was already past 6PM which should be the time when she is already resting peacefully at home but because of the rain, she can't even go out of the school grounds.

She waited patiently as she leaned against the cold white with spots of rust pole supporting the cover of the walk.

But then she decided, "Well, It's now or never! I'll make a run for it!" Sakura shouted boldly.

When Sakura finally took a step away from her shelter with her eyes closed, she, then, stopped.

With her eyes opened and glanced the surroundings, she wondered,"I'm not wet? But the rain still hasn't stop."

When she looked up, she was stunned!

A black umbrella was sheltering her from the never ceasing rain.

With a big smile on her face, she turned her back and said, "Ino, Thank…what?"

She was surprised! It wasn't Ino, her friend, it was the person she least expected.

It was Sasuke…

_Sasuke sheltered me…_

_He protected me…_

_As I look at him trying to avoid an eye-contact with me and with his cheeks blushing, I'm deeply falling much more for him._

_He's there beside me._

_Just under the same umbrella…_

_It's like; it's you and me against that raging wind and showering rain…_

_It's like; you waited for the right time…_

_It's like, the most romantic thing that I least expected to happen to me…_

_I just… love it…_

Sasuke, stratching his cheek with his index finger and still avoiding an eye-contact with Sakura, timidly said, "Umm… Shall we go now?"

Sakura's head above the clouds diverted its focus on Sasuke and she answered with a smile, "SURE!"

Sasuke and Sakura then began walking together under that rain with only one umbrella to share.

_My feelings…_

_It's like, freely drifting through the clouds…_

_It's like, my emotions are stirring…_

_Stirring because of joy…_

_I guess love is a flower worth waiting for it to bloom…_

_A fairytale worth cherishing until we grow old…_

They continued on walking until Sakura started feeling cold.

Sasuke noticed Sakura as she rubbed her hands against each other.

Then suddenly, Sasuke took off his brown leather jacket and offered it to Sakura.

When Sakura saw Sasuke's hand holding the jacket near her, she couldn't refuse his offer and took the jacket and covered herself with it.

_It's warm…_

_I can feel it…_

_That sweet feeling…_

_I could feel his presence as his jacket was wrapped around my cold body…_

_This is truly…_

_The sweetest caress…_

They remained silent as they continue to walk through the seemingly empty streets with nothing passing by except for some cars.

When they were halfway to the house of Sakura, a hasty car clumsily passed by them and water splashed to the couple.

Unable to do something about it, Sakura reacted as she stomped her feet to the ground, "OH MAN! I'M SOAKING WET!"

Without saying even a single word, Sasuke grabbed his handkerchief and wiped Sakura's face with it.

Sakura was surprised because of Sasuke's unusual actions that she was completely mute.

_Sasuke…_

_Why?_

_You're totally acting weird…_

_BAKA!_

_What are you doing?_

_At first, I thought it was normal that you lent me your jacket and you walked with me to home but this…_

_I think it's too much…_

_BAKA!_

_What are you doing?!_

_BAKA!_

_BAKA!_

_But to tell you the truth, I liked it…_

_No…_

_I LOVED it!_

When Sasuke and Sakura were already halfway to the house of Sakura, Sakura let out a big sigh and began to ask Sasuke, "Umm… I was wondering… How come you stayed at school so late today?"

The couple stopped walking when Sakura asked the question and then, Sakura seriously faced Sasuke.

Sasuke then blushed and bashfully answered as he avoided eye-contact with Sakura, "To tell you the truth, I waited… I waited for you to go."

Sakura face turned bright red and asked in a raised tone, "Why? Why… why did you wait for me?"

Sasuke suddenly threw the umbrella allowing the rain just to shower upon them and answered, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed the back of Sakura's head with his left hand as he held her hand with the other and brought her head closer to his and kissed her.

She couldn't help but shed some tears as her heart kept on beating on a very fast pace.

_Sasuke…_

_You're so near…_

_I can feel your heart beating so fast…_

_Just like mine…_

_I can feel your warm lips as if its heat slowly reaches my heart…_

_I love this feeling…_

_I just hope…_

_It never comes to an end…_

-The End-

* * *

I need constructive criticisms...

Watch out for this fic:

**The Unusual Week for Haruno Sakura**


End file.
